merro is messing and overcrch with the ppg
by Silverty
Summary: stupid normies (its a prank bro) So this is a bundle of crappy oneshots doing with merro, overcroch and Powerpuff Girls. Please enjoy. THIS IS SATIRE. Also I have more enthusiasm to do this more than my other stories because I get to write what I want in the story. Also 3 little girls of sugar spice and everything nice is here. guess who feggots and nigerinas it's the PowerPuffs!
1. Chapter 1 - feggot lugi go's on adventur

Luigi woke up one dai and he had some1 kill his brother mero he was angry and he went on the adventorur of kys-ing hismelf adn he as sad ;( burt hew wanted 2 kys so he went to maior's howce and he got hard and he liked majikingers cuz they turn his knob hard I mean the knob of ligi's dor fell off leaving leafy to die alone as he is cringe and luggy tio find his borther oiram. Igiul kheked de beaseament 2 found meriso reding a stowee cold coddoody blek sanders 2 and nandos kys and it was gud again

The end


	2. Chapter 2 - nandoser and de ass aasiner

De seskel

Nandoers hired genderbended reepor and widormekr and sembruh cus he wus angruy :( and he kils tracker cus meh and sanorder had nados abd ordered pohrnhob and and bowy he was knowby ks brssares kus why and sandeor is are angriy and dagan kys but look kys 2 cus he is smg4 and this sotey is unreadable and me and djfeioohsfejh the end :3


	3. Chapter 3 - angri pedomekr

Frefh

Widoemeakre wes angrhy ajnd shef wantgjkn tok killk tracker cus she was idiot (._') an idot iwas stupid and pahrah kledd de mercy kus she was nazi ss trooper going to kill jewish anna (and elsa) but ana was pssed so sweh kelld here dogter pahfopah and bo3 was crap an I trekshooter (get rekt) and look was gai and pley kod gosts wht loouk sipkewolkdwr


	4. Chapter 4 - de juws

Foorfh

Jewish ana was really pepe cuz shes kilss hre dogter pahrahpahrah who solhuo alts herer mercie and pen9s wsi asm asmr and bdsm cuz sanders was presendient and amie rosey was right cuz wierdomeakr was trakcers bests lezbpo and meah was dohnald drump abuy look had boemfjg with strike commander nsfw Morrison who was jack morrisons son who was Daniel morrionson son who look is idoyt Daniel had a son call sanders and zanderrd and waorsdero and ana amari could be idot with here dondwal dnwmjdaddshdajkdshnkjshgbiFGEUKFYtudfvaeyreazewabfebwvfawefb wadod loved readin but mcrees was arny :( and he solo ult xander then luke was raging about pahrah roodhug kys and it was dai for mayhem junkie(rat) ate mei

The end


	5. Chapter 5 - sexi delakel

Ftgisg

Su wedomkr was very happy as she was sex with trkre :') and trkwr was jeasoles cus diva was sexi and gamer trekshoter better than trser and she was happy of her life so deva kelled wdieomeerkr amd leana got angry so Winston anald here in the bumbum and she was sad then widoe was arngy and kelled deva and winstdonm then deva got resed by nazi ss trooper mersy who wanted to k3ll ana and pahrahparhah sho she sayid 'ana and her dumbo dogther always dy!' and pahrah was sad as she was going to kell her luver angler sigler and she shot the nazi ss super gesapo police tropper mescry and then ana sed 'children behave' and Reinhardt gave ana the rocket hammer and ana was screaming for a 65 year old and xander was freddy minter (get it? Nightmare on mint street) and this story will die.

The end


	6. Chapter 6 - ppl who sock deck

Charsdters

Leana 'Tracker' Croxton

Emaile 'Widoemekre' Lecocks

Jewish Ana

Fareeah 'Pahrah' Jewish

Luci 'O' Brizillianidot

Angler 'Nazi SS Super Gesapo Tropper Mersy' Sigler

Reinhardt (the only one who is actually normal in this story')

Nandoers/Xander/Sander/Plebian/whatevertfhewantstobe

Hana 'Stupid idot who tryhards at games cuz shes Korean Diva/Deva' Sung

Rapey Roodhug

Untrustful Junkie(rat)

Winston/Harambe/Bozai Buddy/gorilla stereotype

Dagan/shady guy who sells drugs to luke

Luke (yes the youtuber called lukinati gaming)

Mr. Skeltal

Merro (main character)

Luggi (Second main character even though he was the main person to find merro)

Sens the Spookie Skeltal

Pepyaas the Spoopy Skeltal

Amanda Todd

Creators of Hong Kong 97

Bruce Lee

Bruce lee's relative 'Chin'

Activision

Expand Dong

N'Ana

Conkey Dong

Winston's/Harambe's illegal Mexican space brother

Sembruh/cleaner hacker

Gebearl 'Reepor' Raygun

Alahu Rackbars

Illegal Mexican Gangs

Luke's dumb relative, Look Skierelpher

T8

Mr. Buttcheeks

Dank meems

That's the character role.


	7. Chapter 7 - oriwa chinchin

Shthok (speelckehkd bi snaders an zander the reatrd)

You don't fok with chin and wedomrker desidd that she wlli 'bring on the penis' as hse is a pusi and boss give me pusi and she aslo has a pensi and sexi time with diva and tracker and nazi ss super gasapo tropper mersy and jewish ana and pahrah and used her little frieffd, and went for trackers, divas, nazi ss super gesapo tropper mersy and jewish ana and pahrah's friensd and they screamed 'alook akabr' and chin beet the shieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet out of Mexican cleaner lady and Chinese knockoff and Mexican clener ledy kelled nazi ss super tropper of the gestapo reineyheart and Winston aneld all of dem. After dayt luggi and merro (I didn't forget them) kelled reinherdt amd harambe but suddelie bonze boddi has sexual fantaise and aneld wedomekr till she come 6969 tymes but den ninga spandex farty said weill usd the wrd 6969 AS OUR SONGY and kelled bozei boidi and wedomerker but the tracker was aneld by harambe, nijga speks perty, chin, aloo akabftr and mexican cleanr laedy but thend they died cuz deiva ulted them and got a teem kell and she wss happi and became frends whti trackers ded bodi

De end


	8. Serious - Chapter 1

Serous 1 (SERIOUS AU)

Tracker was getting lonely until Wedomeker came home. Wedo's mood was very sad as someone killed her friend Deva then what then happened was Chin broke through the wall and killed Wedo. Tracker screamed and ran for (what used to be) Diva's house. Tracker then saw the Korean woman playing CoD ghosts. She then had 'fun' with Diva and the 11 year old kids heard the hot 'fun' over their mics and fapped til their 29-34 year old mums said ''What are you doing? What is that 'thing' you got out there? GET OFF THE XBOX''. 6 players left the game and therefore Diva won a game of competitive.

Then Chin broke in and nearly killed Diva, but they were too fast for chin. Chin went to his relative's house to get help to see Bruce lee J'ing off to some T's on the television. Chin then said ''let's have fun with the girls'' and Bruce lee said ''Ok''.

Tracker and Diva (who somehow now has a mecha thingy) were still running for their lives and then approached Nazi SS Super Gestapo Trooper Mersy, who was in the middle of having intercourse with Nazi SS Super Trooper of the Gestapo Reinhardt. Diva and Tracker told them they need help but Nazi SS Super Gestapo Trooper Mersy said go get help from the jewish women, so Tracker and Diva went to Jewish Ana's house to find her and Pahrah farting at each other and they stopped them after being intoxicated by the smell of dead people if they could get protection from Chin and both said yes, and went to hide in their 'used clothing' closet which, guess what, smelled like dead people. The two young women found a half-eaten dead body in the closet then knowing why their farts smell like dead people. Then they realized they were going to get eaten if they did leave so they ran only to know Pahrah was going to actually help, so the three dumb women went to Rapey Roodhug's and Junkie(rat)'s house to ask if they could help the three women in their cause.

Surprisingly they did want to help but the first awoken their friend with benefits, Maei. The Chinese Ripoff decided to come when she found out her so-called 'boyfriend' and his dumb pig friend were going on an adventure. She refused to put any clothes on so the crew left with a nude Chinese woman.

Xander came out of nowhere but then got shot by Maei's Popsicle maker. After stupid Nandoers' death, Maei farted and assaulted OpticHeatWave somehow. Look came out of nowhere too and pooped on Tracker's head. Leana screamed as the long haired boy's pooped when down her face and messed up her hair. Look ran away from the scene and in 6 days, they left the area (with a disgraced Tracker). (TO BE CONTINUED)


	9. Chapter 8 - isis idots lek look

fucking idot kalld luci killd chin but then bosey boody kelld wedomekr and trackr was psised :( and i want her to diy butt tden some1 kelled merro so luggie kys and then look skypoopeer kys and stuff but the lugyie wsa hppyi cus his favourite stworie called 5 zamby kellers dna a teem of tewntie got updated and he had orgasm and pepl kys and dyed butt den nazi ss super gesapo mescry farted on every1 and evry1 dieyd kus nazi ss super gesapo mescry has stinkie bumbum fart thing and mescry was god so she seyd dat poepl enver dy and so evry1 was alive and mersi fapped vigorously two tf2 and coddoody rizzo and bumbum was in looks face cuz he dumdum and penis was cool add fjdjddjjrjfdniddmdkekdidtidrdkidndiekffkrkdkod

mccree titties

the end

 **Thanks guys, if you are the few that read this shit. I would just like to note I will not be uploading as often due to tests and shit, so... Yeah. See you laters. Peace.**


	10. Chapter 9, a quarter and a deadperson S2

Serous Teww

Wrote this in the middle of class, enjoy (I hope).

After Tracker was come on, Deva made sweet love to Pahrah because she has black eye thing, but then Jewish Ana said "Stop this act of minority thing (derp lol)." The two not-so lovers wanted to die, but then Chin came out of Tracker's bum and killed the Jewish criminal looking person who farts on her daughter. The crew ran away with Maei crying because she is stupid and Tracker being sad because she like the Jewish person.

The crew, while running from the person you don't mess with, ran into Nazi SS Super Gestapo Tropper Mersy and Nazi SS Super Tropper of the Gestapo Reinhardt still in intercourse. The group killed them both only for Hong Kong 97 to come out of nowhere and take Maei. Chin had a lot of 'fun' with Maei then killed her. The group screamed at that and at Look Skywalker humping the dead corpse of Nazi SS Super Gestapo Mercy.

The group, with Tracker who somehow turned into a bird, ran into McDonald and ordered a Number cheese, a Number cheese large, a Number cheese with extra cheese, a Number cheese, two Number cheeses', one with cheese and a large cheese. Big 'Cheese' Smoke came out of nowhere and then said to the group, "You picked the wrong shop, fool!"

And then the group went to hell.

To be Continued?


	11. Chapter 11 TRACKER ADN WIDWOMCCREE076

look skyperunner keeld seaf cus bum bum was in trackers face and we keill the mescry and look is fuckig dum dum and I fuokd looks mum in the bum and the mouth and the vagina and the ovryies and the eyes and the skull and the cheeks and the looks face. then wedomekr keeled sander and sander got pissed so he got team kill to times and look eated tracker and then sander who fucked looks mum keeld tracker and pahrah and jewish ana farted on looks face and looks big and slingy teats were all over the athenas butt and Athena who is human fucked looks bum 6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696996969696969696969969069696969969696969696969696969696969699696969696969696969696969

times and look was gay then xnader killd himself after deying 20 tims and then hong kong 97 was dum dum and the look fucked look skipewejsdhahdwqnbswutg amnd fuck m,ee look was ded xp njeifviewfhewafvyewayfbbeduyavcbgafukyvdgewsafrteagtfuyeasfrtuyge57tveruysfgtvfeso8ufdncuif


	12. 12 a quarter, lukes mum and me

mero went and foked luggi in de asse holy and tracker fckd nazi ss super geasapo mercsy and the two dumby dumbys kys and so didk look and sander and commander morristupid and luci brazilidot khs cuz no1 lyk him and penis is god and fucile me dadey amd trscker had sxol entercorssse with deva cus che was meta and le a bin may mays with bang koked aeroported yh okkokoko

mcgee soloed i need healing weeb cuz he dum and look is guy and sander was xander was sander was rander was ander was bander was cander was dander was eander was fander was gander was hander was iander was jander was kander was lander was mander was nander was oander was pander was qander was rander was sander was tander was uander was vander was wander was xander was yander was zander wa gaidesu and ruku wa gaidesu and wadood o san was gai and dyd in a hol

frek mea


	13. Chapter 13, Blossom's ass & powerporn

penis went into asseholé of trackers and pedomakrs penis and allllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuu akkkkkkkkkkkkkbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr and the whole place blew up with now warning and I renézevóús oll in ruku, zanda and wado~udo wa gaidesu ass and tracker had super buttsecks with pedomaker and telakel blew up like allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuu akkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

but the big shaq came in and said 2 + 2 is 4 - 1 that's penis quick maths and fucked look skiwater in the ass hole and rander the gender bander diedander and they kept yyb-ing inside of a fat dumbass elephant called xander and tele(kill)vision had super sonic buttsex inside of blossom from the best porn tv show the powerpuff bitches and then shit out bricks with the power of ass hash

two people died and an elephant was born


	14. Chapter 14 - big Powerpuff Girls orgy

idiot man idiot pedomekr drunk bubble blowing mix and i dont know why but then she took a shit dna blew shet bubbles but then saht out the enture bubble mix witch went back in the bubble mix

she gave the poopoo bublel mex(tape) to powerpuff girl (deadass) b who is the new one going to be in the movey and (deadass) b said 'nigr blek wtf fuq yoo dooin'

but tgen mogo jobo came in with his big moki penss and fockd all 900, 653, 128, 233, 345, 211.666 powerpiffs even the green 1 called cupped butter

mero and luggi cumed to de rescoo and kelld (watch) mojo(dot (i didnt put a legit dot cus if i did fanfiction wouldnt show it becos its stopid))com jojo and then all 900, 653, 128, 233, 345, 211.666 poweepoff gorls fankt the broughters and allowed them to have glorious orgy that lasted 60000000000 days due to blossom, for having a small body, is able to take dick

de end (ps fok off sander yoo gay boi and tila kell no. i like powerpuff girls, if you dont, dont hate)


	15. Chapter 15 - blossoms a murderer pls no

gay boi faggot called ruku wa gaidesu killed himself taking a shit in the toilet but the mojo mojo got fucked by the shark in de watah and Australian widowmccree076 killed blossom but then cup (head) butter killed a gay person called jojo siwa who is mojo jojos daughter but then he fucked mojo Lolo and she shat on the van and aisjjeskenesjdkdndejkddjedjfttiddnewisdnir4nrksndfjdidkxnddjkrkd

Allahu akbar called blossom killed cod ww2 somehow

stop blossom she killed Kream45

how

blossom no-


	16. Chapter 16 and a fucking death blossom

maero was fucking the guy in de assehole so fuck blossom the dumbass gfuck you sdadfushaiuf

fuck you blossom ass hole

die

die

die

death blossom uses blossom to fuck telakil and jibby the jewish fuckasds

asjobawidbsahvuybvureagbyrakegkgrta6tv9w8


	17. Chapter 17 - CartoonNetwork Infinity War

thanos kilewd blossom using the power glove and the finity kettles emeralds skittles and then jojo siwa died then 128295292852 died of aidskil, kream45 with the hulk, professor, mojo jojo, dexter, sonic, tails, my oc, kevin 11, the entire community of deviant art and now amy g was up to fight thanos but then she smacked her bumbum (my thanos is a girl in this do not flame) and everyone died of thanos's'n't butt fart and luke skiwakr died of xanderaids but then the xanderaids became a person and sudeenly widowmccree076 came out of thanosn't bumbum and used hisn't alt to liven't non'tn'tn'tn'tn'tn'tn'tn'tn't and ofieghv8oturl3qti4euyk yf4rqty73qi4uwt27fri8i7b6t3f34a57t7rb35fg486tiaotf6s4i8a3c6rtfg543awi8fyoxn8h4e7gtugtvfi34st7gyjuviuv7tbg3sbwaodf4y7tgversb8yi5647s and lil pump jumped on a pp and ripper gay then kream45 came back to life by creaming and some gay was deay and dsowivcfhugeads8i7fg6erigbswut3fs4ejy7trsutetfyrffvtuasyvfst blossom died again and widowmccree076 separated then had a threesome only to create a widowmccree076 clone called junuke wandander and thanos clicked his fingers and every1 died and so did their pp

the end


	18. Chapter 18 but then xader died

kinessa used to be a girl who went to my house but then blicky got the stiffy uh drum it holds fifty

pop these tracers like lucio nigga and a dad

xander was gay but then shadzad the dumb dad retaded cus sonic was a sonic dad but the marro was gay and sonic was a big smelly bumhead and eggman ate blossom with this buttercup knife but then sonic died and luke was gay but then xander died and sonic but safjohfgbyiesatvgv\s


	19. Chapter 19 - the story of shadow

the story of shadow

silver the edgehog went back into the past and had sex with a powerpuff girl which was the professor and tilakil died then luke cut his hair finally xander is constipated and shits out a cat and its blaze and the monster machines but then sonic dies cus blossom is gay and bubbles fucked her sister but then a dad died cus of sonics actions and xander got shit in the mouth cus tilakil watched mojo jojos siwa's bizzare adventure and luke was 5 years old and then krm was a furry with wadudo-san but then luke had "show you your moves" and cut himself cus of the edges but he had 3 lives so it was fine but then the damge was done and luke died but then xander was trying to poo but the poo wouldn't come out and kream45 died of super xander aids of the nomasular meningitis manderstibility phase 2 stage 3 but then sonic was 56 cus of him existing since the 1970s but then sonic was my dad and luke was a fat shit with no friends called junuke wadander who came from the dead which is very possible btw and luke was on his pc playing shitty scratch games in school and stuart ran into the class like TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTT

but the mccree got super xander aids and died

the end


	20. Chapter 20 the big sad nugget

once upon a time, some fuckwit was a kid at school had his dad and mum stabbed by xander trump and then a dad gave up his child called junuke wadander who survived thanos smacking her bumbum and then xader wanted to fuck a horse with xander captain leader 2 of the mercy but then a dad came into the room and luke was a five year old child with no rights as he is white and white people are gay loloolooololollllololoplololololololol but then megan came into the room and said "can you stop xander you autistic child" but then xander was like "stfu cunt" and stabbed his sister with a f12 key that he found up his ass covered in shit cus of the dad that fucked his ass

but then widowmccree076 diedander of the tilakil sonic deadrerder but the recdrfddfds was a bitch cus kream was gay but then luke was a pussy bitch with no friends but then I realised I only have 3 minutes to finsish this so fuck

xnader said he was gay but then luke sucked his dick with areeb but then kreem46 died of tilacanxander aids with home alone hentai and the megasonic chicken nugget ate a black person and now theres only 2 minutes

so luke was a gay fag with no friends and now people are staring at me help

wtf blossom why did seeing your sister die make you cum

in kreams under warte

fuck


	21. Chap 21 this has been going for 2 long

the answer was clear as it was the most thirstiest time of the year but then a guy called luke skiwater died of sprite cranberry being forced down his throat by lebron james and then my dad drunk some alcohol cus he's a drunkie and lukes gay as he has long hair but then xander dieadernded but then my dad sonic the hesdfefdsfmkrepmgrksg fcked a goat with its own testicle that you can cook then buttercup and bubbles went up stick saifs poohole with alot of problems (such as saif screaming and him being ripped in fucking half) but that wasnt important

then luke was like "maybe ill be tracer" but then a bitch stabbed him saying "shut the fuck up you tranny prick" but then sonic was sad but then Mario kart was actually the first battle royale and all the little fortnite xbox kids were like "reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" and xander was tracer actually but then ashe farted cus girl farts are fragnant, her sweat thirst-quenching and her poo is a delicacy and noman shat on the fishes in the pond area and wadood was like wtf man but then noman default danced

then sonic was in a gangsters paradise cus eggman was a gay cunt and tracer died of a disease from dark souls and priscilla fucked thanos but then coolio died cus of kreams asshole shooting him and he didnt live to see 24 cus 24 is a gay number and not 21 but then i built a pc cus i was angry and discord fucked all the furries but then every fucking human on planet shot up a furry school and then moka from rosairo plus **DAMN** pire had sex with tsukone cus he drunk a big tit juice from pip krm furry man and tilakil is a big smelly with a dumb but then i realised that it took me 8 months to finish this disappointment of a chapter but then the scout from tf2 died of sonic aids and in avengers endgame sonic eats thanos then slaps her bum inside his stumach cos magic power lmao

dva died of nomastular aids of the super gespago with mescry

the end of this disappointment

next chapter comes out next year


End file.
